


One Call

by chloeapplepi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Not starker u nasties, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeapplepi/pseuds/chloeapplepi
Summary: "You got one call."Peter was freaking out. He had just been arrested. Him, Peter Parker, had been arrested. That sounded so crazy, he would never commit a crime, hell, he stopped crime on a daily basis. And he got arrested.Jesus Christ.





	One Call

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i cant do titles lmao
> 
> hey, im chloe, im new to ao3 and have no idea how anything fucking works. uhm pls be kind, criticism is appreciated and follow me on twitter im funny sometimes 
> 
> oh and btw idk if this is edited bcs tumblr only lets u copy one paragraph at a time so i took it from my notes so if it isnt edited then sorry ig

"You got one call."

Peter was freaking out. He had just been arrested. Him, Peter Parker, had been arrested. That sounded so crazy, he would never commit a crime, hell, he stopped crime on a daily basis. And he got arrested.

Jesus Christ.

He couldn't call May. He couldn't. If he did, she would freak out and Peter really doesn't like making May worried. He would also be grounded for life, which doesn't help the situation at all.

What does he do? He only has one call, but who the hell is he supposed to call. He needs to be bailed out but he has no one to ask, if he called Ned's mom she'd freak out just as much as May and she certainly wouldn't keep it a secret. 

Oh god. Oh god. Oh go-  
Oh no. 

There was no way he could call Mr Stark, but did he really have an option? Shit. He'd kill Peter, but right now Peter figures death would be better than calling his aunt. 

"Hey, sir, could you, um, could you search a number for me, please?" He sounds ridiculous, he knows. 

"You want me to search a number for you?"

"Um, yes." Peter could just die right there, from embarrassment.

"You see, I don't want to call my guardian because I'll get in trouble and this is the only person I can think of calling but I don't know his number."

The cop sighs, "who is it?"

"Tony stark."

If Peter wasn't in jail right now, the look on the mans face would've been hillarious.

"I know how that sounds, but I do know him, I swear, I intern at stark industries."

"Alright", he says exasperatedly and looks up the number for him. 

Peter sighs in relief. He knows how unbelievable that lie is, god knows why Mr Stark thought it would work.

He types in the numbers as the officer reads them out and the phone picks up after three rings.

"Hello, Stark speaking."

"Uh, hey, Mr Stark, it's Peter."

There's silence for a moment then, "this isn't your number."

Peter inhales, "yeah, I'm calling on someone elses phone." He cringes after said it.

"Why, whats up?" He asks, "you in trouble?" 

"Yeah, but not the kind of trouble you think." 

He can feel the officers eyes on him, watching and listening in on the conversation.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble are you in?" 

The phone shakes in his hand. "Well, Mr Stark, I'm kind of... calling you from jail." 

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that for me? I'm not sure I heard you." 

His hands are sweating and he's trying not to grip the phone too tight.

"I uh, said that I'm calling from jail." 

"You're in jail?" Peter holds the phone away from his ear, he bets if he could see Mr Stark there would be steam coming from his ears. 

"Yes, and um, I was wondering if maybe you could bail me out?" 

He voice goes up a few octaves and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

Mr Stark sighs and says, "which jail are you in?" 

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Mr Stark, the guy said I only had one call and I was freaking out, you should see me, I'm literally shaking right now. Thank you so much, sir." 

"You didn't tell where you are." He points out.

"Oh, right!" Peter exclaims.

Peters lying on the crappy hard jail cell bed when the officer walks up and says, "you've been bailed out." 

He jumps up, then freezes for a second. He wants to get out of here more than anything but he's terrified of what Mr Stark will say. 

He slowly trails behind the officer and starts to freak out again when he sees Mr Stark. 

He looks furious. Peter guesses he was right about the steam thing. 

They go to the car in silence and Peter drags his hands down his jeans, his palms sweating bullets. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr Stark, thank you so much for bailing me out. I'm really sorry you had to come and get me." 

The man just hums in response and starts driving. 

Peter tries to swallow the lump in his throat but it hurts and tears well in his eyes. 'God,' he thinks, 'I'm such a child. I can't believe I'm almost crying over this. No wonder he doesn't trust me.' 

His hands stark to shake again and he realises what's happening. He's having an anxiety attack. 

It feels like his throat is closing in but he manages to speak, "Mr Stark" he winces as he hears his voice, "you really don't have to drop me off. I can just walk." 

His voice is shaking as much as his hands and he prays his mentor doesn't notice. 

"I don't mind." But his voice is also strained, not in the scared, anxious way Peter's is, but in anger. 

"But really, Mr Stark, I'm fine-"

"No you're not fine, Peter, you just got arrested." He hisses out and parks the on a random street.

Peter flinches and swallows again. 

"I'm sorry."

"I've told you before, sorry doesn't cut it. I tell you to better than me and you go and get yourself arrested." 

Peter squeezes his thighs and breathes out. 

Tony turns to face him and his anger dissipates, replaced with concern. 

"Peter? Shit, I'm sor- no, I'm not sorry, you got arres-" he cuts himself off and looks away, dragging his hands down his face.

A moment passes and he faces Peter again and asks, "what happened?" 

Peter chokes out a, "what?" 

Tony sighs, "what happened, kid? It's not fair of me to just assume you're in the wrong."

He figets in his seat, "um, it's stupid, Mr Stark, I don't really want to talk about it but, um, thanks for asking, I know you're really mad at me right now."

"I'm not mad, kid." 

Peter eyebrows furrow in confusion, "you're not?" 

Tony shakes his head, "no, I was dissapointed but I shouldn't be when I don't know what happened. Please tell me, pete." 

He sighs and looks down, "I dropped my bag and some of your tech fell out and they thought I stole it and arrested me." 

"What?" Tony exclaims. 

"Yeah" Peter looks up at him with an awkward smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that on the phone?" 

"Um, well," he says, "I was kind of freaking out." 

Tony sighs, "Christ kid, you okay?" 

Peter nods, "yeah. I mean, it was sorta traumatic, but I'm okay." 

"Good." 

He starts the car again and they drive all the way to Peter's appartment in silence. 

Just as he's about to open the door, Tony speaks up again. 

"Hey, Pete, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. God, I'm trying to be better than my dad but I'm just like him."

"You're not," Peter tells him, "at least, I don't think you are. I never knew your dad but from the way you talk about him, he seems like a bad person and you're not. Thanks for bailing me out, Mr Stark, and for listening." 

Tony pats his knee, "course, kid. If May asks, we were working in the lab and lost track of time." 

Peter smiles, "thanks." Tony ruffles his hair and jokingly says, "get outta here." 

He laughs and leaves the car, saying "bye, Mr Stark" as he closes the door. He watches as the car drives away and then heads inside.

"May, I'm home!" He calls and freezes as he walks into the living room to see May, arms crossed with the news on the TV.

"Tony Stark seen bailing a young teen out of jail..." 

"Uh, I can explain."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this sksk idk what to put here but uh i have an irondad sideblog on tumblr so like if you've read this before it's bcs i posted it on there 
> 
> have a good day ig 
> 
> also what are work skins???


End file.
